My First Time
by TicklesneezerMMPR
Summary: In and out it went, every time with more speed and force, Yondaime Kazekage was going and it felt great, and what made things more interesting or better yet, what turned me on even more was the fact that the person that was doing this to me was my dad's colleague, best friend's dad, and older than me. (Seme!Fourth Kazekage x Uke!Naruto)


**My First Time**

* * *

**WARNING: YAOI, MANxMAN, LEMON, MATURE LANGUAGE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN!**

_**Things You Must Know: Naruto's dad and Gaara's dad are both alive. The Fourth Kazekage's age has been changed.**_

* * *

Me, Naruto Uzumaki, am a 19 year old virgin. The thought of remaining a virgin my entire life never really bothered me but, lately I've been thinking and I really want to stop being a virgin. And what better way to lose your virginity than to someone you like?

Tonight, The Fourth Kazekage, my dad's colleague and my friend's dad is coming. This man happens to be the perfect candidate; so that's why I'm going to hit the shower and fix myself up a bit. After 20 minutes I come out and head straight to the living room, I had to wait another 20 minutes until The Fourth Kazekage arrived but, I didn't really mind.

When I saw him come in, my mind was suddenly filled with naughty fantasies and I completely forgot all about the plan to lose my virginity. But, I didn't get a chance to keep on daydreaming when the man's deep voice brought me back to reality.

**"Good night, Naruto."** He greeted me, **"Is your dad home?"**

**"Good night, Yondaime Kazekage."** I returned the greeting, **"My dad asked me to tell you that he's very sorry but, he won't be able to make it in time to the meeting and to please forgive him."** I told him.

**"Oh well, I see now. Then I'll go home,"** He said before he turned around.

**"Wait sir!"**

**"Yes, Naruto?"**

**"Just because my dad isn't here, that doesn't mean you have to leave."**

**"Do you want me to stay, Naruto?"** He asked me before he turned around and faced me.

**"Yes."** I said while smiling.

**"And what do you want to do?"**

**"I want you to fuck me."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Don't play dumb, Mr. Kazekage. I know that you heard me."** I told him in a bit annoyed tone.

**"Naruto, do you even understand what you've just asked me?"**

**"If I didn't, do you think I would be wanting it? I want you to fuck me. Believe it!"**

**"Listen here kid, I'm almost twice your age and you're Gaara's best friend, not to mention you're The Fourth Hokage's son. Do you have any idea what kind of trouble we might get into? Mostly me, not you.****"**

**"It's just sex and I won't tell anyone, besides…"** I started to walk closer to him until my body was rubbing against his, **"I want you to be the one to take my virginity."**

**"You're a virgin?"**

**"Yes, but starting today I won't be anymore."**

**"Naruto, I have no idea what's going on in that messed up head of yours, but I won't be a part of-"**

**"You talk way too much."** I pinned him to the ground and laid on top of him, I was beyond turned on and he could feel it.

**"Well well… What do we have here? I can see that you're in need of a little attention, aren't you?"** He asked me in a slight mocking tone.

**"This is just how hot you make me, Lord Kazekage."** I started to move my body like if he was fucking me and I could feel how the auburn haired man's cock started reacting to my movements.

**"Are you sure you're still a virgin? By the way you're shaking your hips I would say the opposite."**

**"Of course I am! Don't you want to fuck me?"**

**"Where do you want me to fuck you?"**

**"Lets go to my room."**

**"Fine."**

I guided him to my room and when we got there, The Kazekage, locked the door and gave me a passionate kiss.

As fast as I could I started getting rid of his clothes and he did the same to me. When I was completely bare he threw me on top of the bed with a bit of force and wrapped his lips around my nipple, he played with them a bit, he bit, suckled, and pinched them. Meanwhile as he kept devouring my nipples he took his hand and guided it to in-between my legs. All I could do was open my legs.

His fingers took a hold of my hardened member and began stroking it, while with his other hand he begin putting the first finger inside my entrance. He would put it in and take it out, after that one finger they became two, and three afterwards. I could only let out needy loud moans.

**"You like that, Naruto?"**

**"Ye…yes."** I could barely reply.

**"Do you want me to put my cock in you?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Very well then. I'll give you what you want."** He took out his fingers and put my hands on his belt. **"If you want it, then take it out yourself, foxy."**

I didn't even stop to think twice and in less than 10 seconds, The Fourth Kazekage, was completely nude, and the minute I saw his well-hung cock I became aroused. But, at the same time I became a bit scared, it would be real painful for his entire dick to fit inside me.

**"Relax, Naruto. If you suck it then it won't hurt as much, or could it be that the cherry boy wants to back out? Didn't you used to say 'I never go back on my word, that is my nindō! My ninja way!'?"**

There was absolutely no way that I was going to let this well-hung old man make a fool of me. So I leaned in and in one single gulp I put the whole thing in my mouth. The auburn haired man really was well-hung in every meaning of the word; I sucked, licked, and even bit a bit on that thick and delicious cock that was for me and me alone. After I had continued to give him a proper blow job a white liquid started coming out.

**"Agh! Naruto…"**

The Fourth Kazekage had spilled all of his cum inside my mouth and without any objections, I drank all of his semen.

**"Delicious! It even tastes better than Ichiraku's ramen."**

**"You still have some left in here."** He got close and started licking by the corner of my upper lift, **"Get on all fours and open your legs as wide as you can, foxy."**

I obeyed and did just as he told me. I got on all fours and opened my legs as wide as I could.

**"Good boy."** He told me and put a finger inside me once again. He moved in circles a few times.

**"Kazekage….put it in…..I need it."**

**"Whatever you want, foxy."**

Without any more words he shoved his entire member inside of me, I could feel and immense pain that made me let out a painful scream.

**"Aaaahhh!"**

**"Relax, Naruto."** He wrapped his hand around my unattended cock and started stroking it.

The Kazekage's hand around my cock made me relax completely.

**"I'm going to start moving."**

**"All ri… all right."**

He began at a slow pace and kept on pausing, I could still feel a bit of pain but it was quickly fading, having that huge member moving around inside of me felt so damn good. In and out it went, every time with more speed and force, Yondaime Kazekage was popping my cherry and it felt great, and what made things more interesting or better yet, what turned me on even more was the fact that the person that was fucking me was my dad's colleague, best friend's dad, and older than me.

**"Harder Kazekage…thrust it in even deeper inside of me."**

**"Like this, foxy?"**

**"Yesss, just like that… faster Kazekage… mmh…ahhh just like that… ahhh! More….. give me more…. Ohhh!"**

**"Naruto, you're too tight, you drive me crazy."**

**"Kazekage…"**

Yondaime Kazekage was slamming in me as hard as I begged him to but, not even once did he stop stroking my dick.

**"Naruto… I'm going to… to…"**

**"Do it… inside me Lord Kazekage… fill me to the brim with your cum… ahhh…."**

**"Aahhh!"** We both screamed out in pleasure at the same time, we had orgasmed together.

We were both exhausted but, we didn't separate. The feeling of his semen dripping down my legs and filling my hole was wonderful.

The Kazekage pulled out of me carefully and laid down on the bed.

**"Come Naruto, lay down next to me."**

**"Yes."** I laid my head on top of his chest and could feel his hands grabbing a hold of my waist gently. **"I think I better go and clean myself up. I can still feel your cum and my blood pouring out of my entrance."**

**"Naruto, you're like a cigarette."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Deadly addictive."**

I sat down and told him:

**"You're… comparing me to a cigarette…"**

**"Yes."** He sat down too. **"When I tried my first cigarette I couldn't stop."** He softly caressed the whisker marks on my cheek. **"I think that the same thing will happen with you."** He said this before he gave me a tender kiss on the lips.

**"Are you saying that you'd still like to have sex with me?"**

**"Not just sex Naruto, I want you to be mine. I want to have all of you."**

**"I… want to be yours too, Kazekage…"**

That day I didn't only lose my virginity, but I also won the heart of The Fourth Kazekage….. my Kazekage…..


End file.
